Welcome to Freddy's!
by Koren Steen
Summary: Freddy Fazbear and the Pizza Crew are throwing a birthday party for one special kid today. At the start of the day, things were going smoothly. Then came one hungry pirate... Are the trio going to have to face some problems today?


Oh look! It's me, trying to catch up with what the cool kids are doing! And yes, I even played the game and as of this writing I have finished Night 5. WHOO! As for the two remaining nights, that story will be saved for another time.

Anyway, I got the idea when I thought, what if back in the 80s—_way_ before the you-know-what of '87—Freddy Fazbear and his animatronic crew had Saturday morning cartoon with the three being the main characters of course and everybody's—I myself included—fan favorite Foxy being the somewhat antagonist. Combine it with cliched plots and Hanna-Barbera-style hijinks, you have your show. Well, I tried to be cheesy but I don't know. Predictably, this is gonna be one of my episode-ish (or 'pilot'-y) stories. You know what, just skip this. I write too darn much.

**Welcome to Freddy's!**

They were currently decorating the entire place for somebody's birthday today. Each of the trio had its own job to be in-charge of something to fix for the upcoming celebration: Freddy Fazbear was mostly handling the decorations such as putting up the streamers, tying up the balloons, and whatnot; Chica the Chicken was in-charge of the food, cooking them, setting them out to cool and bringing out the plates, cups, and utensils. She was running back and forth in the kitchen therefore; Bonnie the Bunny checked the sound system. It just couldn't be a party without music so he tested the microphones, tuned his guitar and all of that.

Freddy decided to look back at everything going on in the room. He had a good feeling about it. "We will have everything ready in no time!" he said excitedly. "I'm sure of it if we keep working at this pace."

"A bit early though, don't you think?" Bonnie said. "I mean, party doesn't start 'till eleven, right?"

"I don't know," Chica chimed in, "I thought it gave me more time to cook everything up. I even have the birthday pizza pie baked and it's gonna be fresh once I serve it to everyone!"

"Exactly," Freddy agreed. He had just tied the last balloon. "And finally, I'm done! Oh wait..." Suddenly, he looked around and saw the folded cloth on a huge table. Freddy took it and then called for his friends. "Hey, guys! Could you stop for a minute and help me with hanging this up?"

In which Bonnie and Chica did, running to him and taking the cloth.

While they did this, nobody noticed the watchful eyes—or rather eye—from the window opened slightly that was observing their every move. Two twitching ears were currently erect.

They saw Freddy leading his two friends in hanging up the cloth—which turned out to be a banner—above the stage by standing on chairs stacked up.

Inside, they're still trying to get the banner up there, tying the ends on the hooks. They eventually did it and the three stood back to see the sign in all its glory. It read in big bold letters:

'**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKE!**' and with a few drawings all over the letters to make it look more fun.

"Ah, marvelous!" Freddy said, admiring the work. "Alright, you two can go back to whatever you were doing while _I_ go rest for a bit until the birthday and his guests come in. Is that okay for you guys?"

"Yeah!"

"Sure, we don't mind."

Bonnie and Chica said respectively, which the spy had heard from the window. Then he closed it ever so carefully.

He smiled mischievously and chuckled. Then he ran off to wherever he was going.

Somewhere not so far, and at the same time not so near, at a place called 'Pirate Cove' where a cylindrical purple-colored curtain closed off a hole was actually the home of none other than Foxy the Pirate Fox. Speaking of whom, he was just arriving. Foxy pulled the curtains open and opened the door.

He went down the den, scurrying around his dimly lit home while mumbling to himself. By his wall, there was a board covered in pictures of Freddy and his friends where aside from darts, there were also knives, a pair of scissors and any sharp object at all speared through them. Many of which were actually weapons that he was going to need for his plan today.

After removing the smaller projectiles, he decided to pull out the sword which was the most prominent object that had been presumably thrown on the target: a large group photo of Freddy and his band mates among other pictures. And just in case, a butcher knife then went to grab a rope. It was obvious what he was up to.

"Yar har har, I knew tha' bumblin' dope would take any chance o' sleep he could get!" Foxy said, running his hook at the sword's sharp edge. Talking to himself, he continued, "Now's me chance t' sneak in 'n give me self a treat. I sure hope ol' Fazbear won't be bothered by the mess his friends make after I'm through with 'em!" The pirate chuckled and started to go for the exit not before grabbing a few darts and throwing them all at once, aiming several pictures in the process.

Meanwhile, back at Freddy's, Chica was with Bonnie up in the stage right now since she was done in the kitchen.

"Hello. Is this thing on?" she said, doing a mike test.

Bonnie yawned as he plucked the strings of his guitar and wound up playing a riff of some kind. "I'm bored now," he said and it was evident in his voice. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"We wait for Mike and his guests to come in, I guess," she answered.

"Oh Chica, that is just..."

They suddenly heard a deep growl coming from the lower corner of the dining area. Freddy toss and turned in his sleep though he was on a chair. He even opened and closed his jaws a few times.

Chica snapped herself out from the daze. "Uh, weren't you gonna say something Bonnie?" she asked.

"I forgot..."

Foxy was back by the window where he watched and listened to them earlier. "Arr! How will I ever sneak up on one of 'em now with both of 'em there? And with Fazbag just by th' entrance?!"

His ears twitched from hearing the low sounds of snoring coming from the dozing Freddy.

"I have to make do with th' other windows then..." he said. "Better hope I find me way still." So Foxy went out of the way to do just that.

Bonnie was still making up riffs as he went when Chica said, "I'm feeling hungry. I'm going to the kitchen for now. Call me when anybody comes through the door!"

"Okay."

Chica went out of the Dining Area and wandered around the hall at the same time trying to get to the kitchen. Passing by the restrooms, she was able to reach the kitchen without any trouble.

It was amazing that he was barely suspected to be inside at all. Foxy lifted his patch, revealing an eye that was barely damaged at all, to watch the rotund, yellow bird walking by. He licked his lips and cunningly followed her every step.

Freddy continued to sleep and move around until he heard a knock on the door which sent him shooting up from his chair.

"Huh?! Wha— what's going on?"

The knocks became louder and more rapid.

"I think someone's at the door, Freddy," Bonnie said from the stage.

Freddy straightened his bowtie and tophat and opened the door.

"...Hello?" he called out curiously when he saw nobody. But when he looked down though...

"Good morning, Freddy!"

"Mike!" He was surprised to see the boy. "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here yet!"

"Hey, it's my birthday today," he said. "I can do anything I want! Even come to my own party first!"

Freddy couldn't argue with that. He let him in and allowed Mike to see everything they've worked on since the party wasn't really set up as a surprise. But the kid was surprised anyway.

"Wow!" Mike was obviously awed, looking at the entire room where the party was going to be. "Hi, Bonnie!" He waved when he saw him.

"Hello there, Mike!" He saw the boy coming near. "Early for your own party, I see."

Mike nodded a yes as his answer.

Freddy went to the boy's side. "Well," he began, "what do you think of the decorations? I hope they aren't too tacky."

"No, not at all," he said. "It's perfect! I bet you guys got up _real_ early to start working on it."

"You have no idea..." Bonnie smirked.

Chica was able to make it to the kitchen in no time. And so did Foxy but was waiting behind the entry. He looked inside and the sight of all the food right there made his mouth water and his stomach growl. The latter sound sent Chica turning her head and see where the sound was coming from but he went back to hiding before she saw him. He saw that she's suspicious but she ended up concluding:

"Hmm, I must be hungrier than I thought... I'm hearing it just about anywhere."

She had her back turned as she searched for anything she could eat. In a brief act of clumsiness, she went to get a frying pan but slipped on the tiled floor while finally having reached it. Besides the pan, she also spilled a few kitchen utensils all over the floor. Reaching down, she kicked the frying pan to Foxy's direction, of course unknowingly.

When he saw it slide to him, it gave him an idea. He smiled, showing most of his sharp teeth that contained a few golden ones and some missing.

"Stupid slippery kitchen floors..." she mumbled to herself, gathering everything that dropped from the floor under her wings. "Wait, I don't see the pan!"

"_This be yer skillet, lassie?_"

"Oh, thanks! I—" She gasped as she turned and saw Foxy holding up the frying pan over her head. "How did you—?!"

He hit her without hesitation and Chica fell instantly, dropping everything she picked up. It made a noise that Bonnie was able to hear all the way from the show stage.

"Sounds like Chica's having some trouble in the kitchen," he said. "I'll just go check on her for a minute." Bonnie hopped off the stage and went down the hall leading to the kitchen.

"Tell her that guests will be coming soon and get the food out!" he hollered to Bonnie before he disappeared. Mike, who he had been talking to, continued his conversation with him. "Say Mike, have you invited anybody you wanted to come?"

"Yes, I sure did!" he answered. "I gave out every invitation you gave me, but I still have one left."

"One left?" he repeated. "How come?"

"I wanted to invite someone but I don't wanna get lost trying to find his home..."

"_Him_?"

While Mike continued talking, Bonnie walked to the kitchen. "Hey Chica!" he called. "Do you need a hand?"

He didn't hear a reply.

"Well, I'm coming in anyway!"

Foxy in the kitchen heard him say and proceeded to tie the up the unconscious Chica up faster.

"Freddy says you're to come back t—" Bonnie came in time to see the abovementioned scene and he stood still with his mouth agape. He saw Foxy look at him when he let out an audible gasp.

Foxy grabbed the frying pan and attempted to subdue him the same way but Bonnie managed to stop him in time, grabbing his wrist. Save for the grunts they made as they tried to push each other down, they struggled as quietly as they could until Bonnie cried for help.

"FRED—"

Bonnie was bopped on the head with Foxy's own for his troubles and sent him stumbling to the floor while losing his grip on the cookware turned weapon.

But Freddy had already heard the cry that was cut short. Something was up. Cutting his conversation with the boy, "Mike, wait right here. I'm just gonna go see what's going on in there."

"But Freddy!"

Ignoring Mike for now, he ran as fast as he could into the kitchen.

"Shut yer hole!" Foxy whispered harshly. He held Bonnie down with his one hand on his mouth muffling Bonnie's screams and an arm on his chest. Bonnie continued trying to worm his way out of his grasp. "Fine! Ye won't be still, I make ye!"

Bonnie's eyes widened at the sight of the huge knife presented to him and gulped when he felt Foxy's hook crudely trace the side of his cheek. "Don't ye worry, me bucko; this will only hurt if ya breathe!"

"_Drop the cutlery, you cur!_"

Foxy was furious upon hearing his voice. "Freddy Fazbear, ye interlopin' burlap sack!" he spat. "Can't y' see what I'm about to do here?"

"Yes I do and you need to stop it and leave _right now_!" Freddy commanded. "You're not welcome here!"

"I'll leave as soon as I take these chums of yers fer a feast o' me own that I'll be preparing."

"FREDDY GET HIM!" Bonnie cried, as he and Chica were beginning to be dragged away from the floor.

Freddy roared and went for him. Foxy dropped from what he was doing and quickly drew his sword towards Freddy who was about to approach him. It took him by surprise but he was lucky to have stopped just in time for his gut from touching the blade.

Bonnie cried out his name when he saw what almost had happened.

"Yarharr! Don't cha be confusin' bravery 'n foolishness," Foxy said. "But that be yer choice if ye wish to end the struggle 'ere. Now stand back or else!" He prodded the sword dangerously close to his stomach.

His long bushy tail brushed Bonnie's nose. With a plan to distract him for a while and also because he was so annoyed by it, he bit down on it.

"YAAAGGGGHHH!"

With Foxy successfully troubled from the pain, Bonnie grabbed Chica and dragged her along with him as he ran out of the kitchen.

"YA SON OF A NINE-TAILED FLOGGER, I'M GONNA GET YA!" Fuming mad, he came running after them.

Freddy attempted to block him... "Leave them alone—"

"Don't cha dare, Fazbear!"

...but another close call with his sword forced Freddy to get out of the way. Foxy swung his sword on the frame of the entrance, making an indent before finally chasing the two.

Seeing the damage, Freddy had had enough and chased Foxy himself.

The chase went on in the halls. Bonnie with the best of his strength still dragged his friend who was rather out cold even in the midst of such an event. "HOW CAN YOU REMAIN UNCONSCIOUS AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!" he screamed at her.

Mike had been looking at where the screams were coming from which was right over there, the West Hall. One of the voices he heard was peculiar and there was an intruder apparently. Letting curiosity finally take over, he walked right up there and cupped his hands over his mouth to say, "Hello? Freddy...? Bonnie? Anyone?"

Then he cupped one hand over his ear to hear an incoming noise; a panicked scream. Then he heard footsteps. Then he just decided to look directly at the hall and see if somebody was coming this way. Indeed, there was.

"...aaaAAAAAGGHHH! HE'S GONNA KILL US!"

"Bonnie?" Mike said as he whooshed pass him. "Chica?!" Then he saw that he wasn't alone, literally dragging her on the floor.

"What is happening in there?" he asked as he entered the hall.

"MIKE, NO!"

Foxy ran within the halls until he saw a boy standing right in front of him. He was running at such a high speed he couldn't screech to a halt

"Hey, it's—!"

Freddy noticed the kid standing there and with one paw, he knocked the pirate off his feet and raced towards Mike and blocked him with his entire body. "You lay one hand on this child I'll make sure it'll have the same...whatever fate your other had next time!"

Thrown into the wall head first, he shook himself off and stood up. "ARRGHH..."

"Wait, there's something I need to do!" Mike went under his arm and ran away.

He seemed to be going near the fox. "Mike, where are you going?!" The kid stopped and started talking to him.

"It's you!" Mike said. "It's really you! I didn't think you would ever come here."

"Lad, y' are standin' in th' way—"

"I have something to give to you!" Mike fished in his pockets until he felt the folded card in there. "Here!" He handed him an invitation. "I couldn't give it to you soon because I wasn't sure how to get to Pirate Cove without getting lost."

Foxy stared in confusion at the kid with the card on his outstretched hand. He still had the look on his face even after he took the card.

"Mike, what's this you're doing?" Freddy asked, taking note of how strange this was. "He's been nothing but trouble and he almost hurt me and my friends!"

"Don't you remember? I said I wanted to invite someone," Mike reminded. "He's the one I was talking about."

He had to do a double take to know if he was hearing that right. "Wh... I, uh, WHAT?! Why do you want that... that— Why _him_?"

"I don't know, I always thought he was cool and I kinda like him," he answered. "Also, I was dared by some friends so..." Mike wasn't able to come up with anything else so he just shrugged and gave a nervous grin.

"...so you're doing this just 'cause... and from a dare?"

"I guess," he said. "And besides, it's my birthday, I can do anything I want and I want everybody to feel welcome!"

"Well that is a nice gesture, I can say that but he..." Freddy tried to argue but after that, he couldn't form a proper sentence after he saw Mike with pleading eyes.

He looked at Foxy again who was still confused. Foxy shot him back a glare as if he was saying 'what are you looking at'.

"I can't argue with that," Freddy relented. "You're right. It _is_ your birthday and I did say that you can invite anyone you want, didn't I?"

"Yay! Wait 'till everyone gets here. My friends will be so surprised!"

"I have a feeling that my own friends will be as well..."

"The lad's not kiddin'..." Foxy said questioningly. "Ye really are invitin' me?" He then asked him.

Mike nodded, smiling.

"Well I'll be..."

"What's the matter?" Mike asked.

"Nothin'. It's just tha' I've never been invited to anythin' before," Foxy said, sounding rather touched though it was hard to tell through his thick brogue.

"Now you have!" Mike said, smiling at him. Then he turned to Freddy, "Freddy, I think the guests will be coming soon. We still have to prepare."

Freddy snapped out of his disbelieved look the minute Mike spoke to him. "Ah! You are right!" he said. "Let's go and make the last-minute preparations!"

"I'm coming," Mike said. "You too, Foxy." He added when he saw the fox standing still, only walking out with them when the kid said his name.

When they emerged from the hall to the dining area though, the commotion could be heard. Bonnie was the first to react.

"_Freddy! Thank goodness you're here! I sure hope you gave that darn Foxy the what for— HE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU, GET HIM!_"

"_Bonnie, calm down… He's with us._"

"_...WHAT?_"

"_We do not have time to explain! Wake her up and help her with getting the food out, then set up the stage! It's almost 11 o'clock!_

"_And Foxy, would you be so kind to hide that weapon? Children will be present!_"

Later, it was time to greet the guests. Freddy fixed himself up again and opened the door.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza; A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life," he greeted cheerfully. "Today we're going to be celebrating Mike's birthday! Is everybody excited?"

Everyone, mostly the children, screamed an enthusiastic 'YEAH!'

"What are we waiting for? Come on in, everybody!" Mike said, waving to them, causing a flood of entry towards the doors.

After the dust cleared showing Mike and Freddy had failed to get out of the way resulting in their more tousled appearances, they quickly fixed themselves up and went back inside.

The trio, who seemed to be getting by just fine aside from the near hostage situation they were once in, surveyed the entire area from up the stage just to be sure that everybody was having nice, safe fun. Some of the kids were dancing to the music for now while they themselves prepare for their performance.

"So far, so good," Freddy said.

"Everybody's having a good time," Chica said. "Even Foxy's proven to be a hit with the kids!"

Right over there were kids playing a game that Foxy had set up when he was introduced. Children were running all over the floor, with the birthday boy joining in the action. They see the fox pirate pass by, saying:

"IT'S ME! I'M GONNA GET YA!"

"I still can't believe we have him here," Bonnie said, tuning his instrument. "With children!"

"Well, believe it," Freddy said, who was just as skeptical.

Freddy then stood in front of the microphone, ready to address the party guests. When they heard him clear his throat and the music from the speakers stop, everybody paid attention to the stage.

"Hey there, everybody! To get this party off to a proper start, my friends and I would like to sing you all a song!"

"We'll be bringin' down with you some totally rockin' tunes!" Chica said. "Let's party! Countdown, Bonnie!"

He readied his fingers on his instrument and then, "_1, 2, 3, 4!_"

The entire floor was alive with dancing guests the second the 60s-esque pop tune, dance music played, the unseen instrumentations such as drums, guitars and whatnot booming from other speakers, accompanying the live performers.

Freddy sang while Chica backed him up with her own vocals and Bonnie played his guitar all the same.

Mike danced with his friends.

During the instrumental break, as in Bonnie's solo coming in, Foxy who didn't really dance all that much stayed in the corner until a brother-sister twin pair tugged him to join in. "No thanks, I don't really know how t' dance to this, er..."

"C'mon, we'll show you!"

"Get on the dance floor with us first!"

The kids noticed his sudden presence and cheered him on. Everybody danced like it was two decades ago but it also meant avoiding the crazy dance crazes of their current decade. Anyhow, he ended up following them first by doing the twist until he got the hang of it by just dancing like a fool instead of trying to look cool. It was all the better of it.

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica who continued to play their song found the scene jarring but oddly endearing even when they tried to force themselves it's not supposed to. Luckily, they were still composed enough to finish their song and the two minute ditty was done. Everybody gave their full applause with a few of them to the pirate fox who joined them.

Then came the moment when Mike was to make his birthday wish. Chica brought the pizza pie to the huge table where the candles were lit. And with his wish in mind, he blew out all of the candles.

Foxy squeezed himself between Bonnie and Chica, having his arms around them. They were not pleased. Especially when he decided to do his pirate laugh again, just near their ears.

"Yar har har, does this mean we get to eat now?" he asked them. "Whattaya say, lass?" nudging Chica, "After all, it's written all over ya!" Then he laughed once more.

If it weren't for the kids surrounding them, he would've bopped him or something, but she just groaned, controlled herself, smiled and said, "Alright everybody, LET'S EAT!"

And everybody did while some kids still played. A lot of them were also caught talking with Freddy and some of his friends, telling them their dreams and other precocious commentary. A kid wanted to be as good as Bonnie with the guitar and another chatted with Chica about mostly food related topics as expected but some could be heard asking to her about singing. Not even Foxy was safe who despite the fact that he was busy stuffing his face with pizza and other kind of food served, had a crowd of kids ask him about what it was like to be a pirate, how he got his hook and patch with the latter being answered anticlimactically the moment he lifted it up, and so on.

Eventually, the party ended and all of his friends had to leave.

Second to last leave the building was the twins who were the ones responsible for convincing Foxy to dance with them. And were the friends that dared Mike in the first place before the party.

"Great party, Mike! I can't believe you did it! See ya!" the brother said.

"You managed to get him here from Pirate Cove, cool!" the sister said. "Later, Mike!"

Then his parents were the very last to leave.

"I'll see you back home, Mom and Dad!" Mike waved to them.

In its wake, the entire area was in a mess. The party was a huge success.

The three, Mike, and Foxy were the only ones left in the place.

"I say, the party went more swimmingly than I imagined," Freddy said. "Despite a few setbacks thanks to... you know _who_, we actually managed.

"And I have to say Fox," the bear approached their special guest, "You were quite a hit with the youngsters today. But I don't know if this changes anything between us."

"Yar har har, don't be daft! I only did this 'cause o' the laddie," Foxy said. "And the food."

"Hey, um, Foxy," Mike approached the pirate, twiddling his thumbs in an attempt to be charming, "You're not all that bad, I knew it! So how about you, um, you know... Stop trying to eat my friends now?"

He'd be lying to himself if he said that didn't have a soft spot for the boy, even if he had just met him. And looking at his eyes, he could see that he was being sincere. Moved, he got down on one knee, pats his shoulder reassuringly and smiled, this time not as manic.

"Laddie..." he began, "ye tried..."

Mike's pose suddenly drooped and he immediately dumped the charm act.

"But I thank ye fer invitin' me!" He stood up tall and said to the three, "I be takin' me leave right 'ere. Be seein' ya and especially y' two!" referring to his two victims earlier, and gave them a peculiar wink, flipping his patch open. "Back to the Cove, fer me!

"Fare thee well, landlubbers!" he said last before running off into the outside.

A moment of silence followed before Bonnie broke the silence and asked with a hint of worry in his voice, "You alright there, Mike?"

Mike shook his head and snapped out from his own state of silence. "Yeah, no big deal," he said, shrugging it off. "But he looked really happy when he played and danced with us though. So...I think it's gonna take some time but I already know he's good. For now, let's just clean everything up!"

Freddy laughed and slapped—in an affectionate manner despite the hard thump that sounded due to his large paw—the kid on the back. "Glad you're taking it easy. Come on, I'll help you.

"Bonnie, Chica, you clean up the rest," he ordered his friends before he and Mike went elsewhere.

Once they were all gone, Chica said, "That was some party, ain't it?"

"I agree," Bonnie said.

While they went their way to clean everything up, they continued their chat.

"_How did he even break in here?_"

"_I'm not sure, but I was sure while I dragged your unconscious body down West Hall, I saw an open window._"

"_That means we'll have to watch out while we're walking past there now—wait, I was unconscious and you did what?!_"

The fox was back in his home in Pirate Cove where he sat on the chair to rest as he had discovered he had eaten way too many pizza slices and had the belly to show for it. As he landed on the chair, he heard the paper crumple on the seat of his pants. It was the invitation. He pulled it out and looked at the whimsical designs of the card, how it's wording out the birthday party for the lad called 'Mike'.

After that he stood up and went for the chest in a hole he dug underneath the table. He opened the chest and threw the card down there along with a few treasured objects. Then he shut the lid and went back to his chair, thinking of that event he won't soon forget.

**-End-**

Please review!

_Note: The Mike right here is **not** 'Mike Schmidt'. I only used his name because a) it's a common name anyway and b) it made a good shout out, among other allusions. So he's pretty much just an OC that just has his first name and with a completely different surname which I've yet to reveal._


End file.
